


Gracie (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, M/M, Mini-Fic, The beginning of something more
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick fait entrer Daryl pour voir Gracie après que Morales soit tué. Ils parlent de la signification de la guerre, du sens du monde et du besoin de ressentir des choses.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	Gracie (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gracie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647535) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

"Je savais qui il était. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Même pas un tout petit peu," dit Daryl lorsqu’il retira son carreau.

Rick était silencieux, le regardant, se rappelant les mots de Morales.

"On y va," dit Daryl.

"Attends. Il y a quelqu’un d’encore vivant ici. Qui dort," dit Rick, ses yeux baissés vers le corps de Morales.

"Ok, où est-ce qu’ils sont ? On les envoie en enfer et on se barre."

Rick pointa avec sa tête vers la chambre dans le couloir et Daryl y entra avant lui.

"C’est quoi ce bordel ?!" murmura Daryl. "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

"On doit les battre, Daryl. Je le sais, vraiment. Mais on est pas si différent." Il pointa vers le corps de Morales dans le hall. "Morales était _l’un des nôtres_. Ces gens… ils saignent comme nous. On des bébés comme nous."

Daryl garda la même sérieuse expression sur son visage en l’écoutant.

"C’est pas censé être simple ou amusant de les tuer, Daryl. J’ai tué le père de cette petite fille. Je l’ai tué. Il essayait juste de m’éloigner de cette chambre, pas à cause des armes mais à cause de sa petite fille qui était dedans." Les yeux de Rick s’humidifièrent quand il parla.

Les deux hommes s’approchèrent du berceau quand Gracie se réveilla avec un petit gémissement.

"Bien, tu connais ma politique, Rick. Tout le monde doit mourir, mais je ne suis pas complètement un animal. On la ramène à la maison, on l’élève. On a bien fait avec Judith, non ?"

"C’est vrai," admit Rick.

"Mais tu sais qu’on doit continuer de tuer, pas vrai ?" demanda prudemment Daryl.

Rick soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux humides. "En voyant ça ? En voyant des fantômes de notre passé ici en tant que Sauveurs ? Quelqu’un qui avait deux enfants ? Une femme ? En voyant cette petite fille être protégée ? Je sais que l’on doit se battre, je sais que l’on doit tuer, je le sais. Mais je n’ai pas à l’aimer. Et j’aimerais que tu ne l’aimes pas non plus," dit Rick, son expression triste et sympathique.

Daryl ne pouvait croiser le regard de Rick. Il tendit son petit doigt pour que Gracie l’attrape. "Est-ce que tu es un des méchants, petite ? Tu veux quitter le côté obscur et rentrer à la maison avec nous ?"

Ils restèrent silencieux quand Gracie commença à sucer le doigt de Daryl. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Rick. Je n’ _aimes_ pas ça. Je fais juste ce qui doit être fait." Quand Gracie commença à bouder, Daryl se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. "Faut qu’on voit s’ils ont de la nourriture pour bébé ici."

Rick sourit à Daryl en essuyant ses yeux encore humides.

"Quoi ?" demanda Daryl en tapotant le derrière de Gracie.

"Je suis juste content de te voir comme… comme tu étais avant. Même pour un petit moment."

"Comment j’étais avant ?"

"Tu ressentais. Tout. Et intensément. A un moment, après être revenu du Sanctuaire tu as perdu ça. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies qu’on se bat pour l’espoir et la paix. Pas seulement la vengeance. Je ne veux pas que tu sois si… vide."

Daryl reposa Gracie dans le berceau et lui donna un animal en peluche pour jouer avec. Puis il attira Rick pour coller leur front, une façon qu’ils utilisaient pour montrer leur sincérité à l’autre.

"Je suis toujours là, Rick. Je ne vais pas oublier d’espérer, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, c’est juste que parfois c’est dur de ressentir des choses quand on fait ce qu’on est en train de faire."

"Je veux que tu ressentes à nouveau après cette guerre," dit Rick.

"Ressente quoi ?"

"L’espoir, la joie, la paix…. L’amour, tout."

Rick se recula et embrassa Daryl au coin de l’œil. "Ramenons notre nouveau bébé à la maison."

"Notre ?" rigola Daryl.

"Ouais," répondit Rick avec un sourire. "N’ont-il pas tous été les nôtres ? Carl, Judith, maintenant Gracie."

Daryl hocha la tête. "Ouais, je suppose. Je suis content qu’on ait parlé. On n’a plus jamais le temps de parler maintenant. Ça me rend triste."

"On aura plus de temps pour parler quand cette guerre sera terminée," dit Rick. "On parlera jour et nuit pendant des semaines."

Daryl sourit quand Rick prit Gracie hors du berceau.

"Bien, parce que j’ai toujours aimé parler avec toi." Et c’était vrai. Il aimait tout avec Rick et il espérait toujours pour plus. Peut-être qu’il devrait essayer d’avoir plus d’espoir après tout. Une fin pour cette guerre. Et un peu plus qu’une simple discussion avec Rick.

"Moi aussi, j’ai toujours aimé parler avec toi," dit Rick. "Et je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu seras finalement prêt à avoir cette discussion spécifique à laquelle tu penses."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
